In All His Glory
by ENICUNAA
Summary: One night, Natsu hears Lucy complaining about her love and admiration towards bad boys. Unbeknownst to Natsu's plan the day after tomorrow, she stands outside of her apartment building to find a certain someone. Turns out it was Natsu, but at the same time, it wasn't. (One-shot, NALU)


_Hey there! Thanks for taking your time to read this one-shot. This is actually the first one-shot I'm going to publish, so I apologize for my bad writing! I hope you like it though. It's pretty quick, but I think I did okay! :)_

 _ **IN ALL HIS GLORY**_

One thought: Damn.

Was it just her, or did Natsu seem a little... hotter than usual?

I mean, come on. With his hair naturally shining, his dark, denim jeans riding very, very low on his hips, and to top it all off, that skin-tight shirt that accurately drew a 4k definition of his sculpted, voluptuous abs that can't cover Lucy's flustered cheeks.

He casually leaned on the weight of a midnight black motorcycle, gripping a helmet on his left, while noticeably fidgeting with the keys of the vehicle. And though those slight movements may have stolen the soul of a thousand goddesses, it could not compare to that sensual grin directed at the gawking writer.

The pink-faced woman stared in awe, "N..Nat-"

But before she could finish, he tucked the keys in his pockets quickly and grasped her small waist closer to him, increasing the skin-flushed color in her cheeks. Her palms unintentionally rested on the planes of his chest while both of his arms gradually invited itself around the curves of her hips. Squeezing it gently, as if to reassure her, he reaches his hand and grips her chin to meet her gaze.

In most cases, time would have felt as if it stop. But in this situation, Lucy felt as if time had no existence and it was only Natsu who fulfilled her present.

This proved correct when he relocated his hand from her chin to the section of her jawline, delicately tucking a strand of golden hair here and there. He constantly reminded himself that this beauty in front of him was his and his alone.

With that thought in mind, he lazily rested his head near the soft tips of her earlobes and quietly whispering, "Miss me?"

Not knowing what to say, she gulped and nodded a little, averting her eyes away from his sweat-glistened neck and wondering how the hell she got this man to be her boyfriend.

He chuckled softly, returning his head on top of hers and nuzzling it comfortably, "I went by Gray's this morning to get some tools for my car. Shit ain't working."

Still in a dreamy gaze, Lucy mumbles incoherent words to herself, still pondering about why the hell Natsu is acting like this.

Natsu notices the cloud-thirst eyes and grinned to himself, mentally patting his back for the things he could do to his girlfriend. Regardless of the fact that he'd probably get killed by herself later, he traced the bottom of her lip with his finger to stir her out of her dreamlike state.

Lucy erased herself from the images she perceived and aimed eyes at her boyfriend and demanding in all confusion, "Natsu what are you-"

Yet again he cut her off with a tug of her chin and a mouth to her own.

Surprised, she doesn't realize the mother covering her child's innocence on the side of the road or the droplets of water kissing the nest of her hair. With all her strength she reached behind his head to tug his hair, receiving a blissful growl from this asshole. In return, she was granted a press on her left hip and a soft cradle on her cheeks. Lucy sighed as he sought to remove the tangles from her hair, just as he completely would with her life. She wrapped her whole existence around this stupid, dumb, why-isn't-he-fat-yet-idiot of hers. But despite all that, she still loved him no matter how much she has to spend food on him.

Panting, she unraveled herself from his warmth and crosses her arms and glared at him, demanding, "Stop cutting me off Natsu!"

Natsu sheepishly grinned, fumbling with the crown of her hair to tease a bit more, "But I missed you Luce!"

She rolls her eyes, quietly admiring his open confession to her. "Shut up, it was only a day! Plus, I still have to talk to you about what you're doing."

"Talk about what, Luce?"

She browsed his outfit and demeanor up and down like a bar code scanner, gesturing her hands to his movements. "This! Since when did you wear white t-shirts- see-through t-shirts?"

He shrugged, trying to make up an excuse, "I wore a vest with no shirt before. What's the difference?"

She grumbled in annoyance, "And what about your attitude? "Miss me"? Are you drunk again?"

He whined and blew some air out of his nostrils, murmuring, "I thought you said you like 'bad boys', Luce."

Oh.

He heard that.

Yeah, she didn't think that sobbing hysterically and complaining why she liked bad boys so much would bring attention to her own boyfriend.

She should definitely pay attention next time.


End file.
